You Could Have Said So Without Fainting
by dizzyS
Summary: Alfred invites Arthur out but the reaction wasn't what he expected.


I'm back with Hetalia stories.  
This time a usuk one (I'm a big fan of usuk, if you haven't noticed aha)  
Based on this tumblr post: invisibleinnocence (/post/22681691592)  
Just changed the hospital!AU for a higschool!AU, just because I started writing it before noticing it was actually a hospital setting.

Once again, I'm really sorry for any mistake in my fanfiction, since I'm not a native english speaker, whoops.

* * *

No, surely Alfred F. Jones wasn't waiting for that kind of reaction. Maybe a scream at the worst of the scenarios, but not _that_. And now he could only wait.

Arthur and Alfred were friends for over six months now. It started when Arthur was having difficulties with Maths. "Bloody subject", he would always say whenever we received one of his poor graded assignments. Alfred then offered to help. The little British became very confused at the beginning: why would one of the most athletic guys at school, captain of the football team help him, the nerd newly-transferred British guy that read more books (in _real_ English!) than the entire class together? He didn't accept right away, but due to Alfred insistence he ended up agreeing. After all he needed the help. And Alfred, well, Alfred had some other plans in mind.

They started meeting in the school library, first once a week after their classes, then twice a week, then all the weekdays, until Alfred suggested they meet in his own house. Again, Arthur politely declined (with a flustered face, Alfred noticed), saying it was his fault for be such a burden to Alfred. The last just laughed.

"C'mon man, it's more comfortable than sitting in these hard chairs," he had replied, "and we can eat while studying." Arthur, once more, ended up accepting the offer. They would meet now in Alfred's house almost every day not only to Alfred help Arthur but also to do any other homework. On Sundays Alfred had his football games, but Arthur even attended those sometimes. Alfred was really glad to be friends with Arthur, and even if the other didn't admit it, he also liked Alfred's company. But soon both of them started to feel that was more than a friendship.

It was a Monday and it was raining. Alfred and Arthur were in the former's house trying to catch up with the math's homework. Even Alfred was having difficulty in some of the exercises and Arthur was dizzy with so many rules and formulas.

"Better rest for a while," Alfred suggested at last, erasing his last attempt to solve one of the equations. "I'm tired. How are you doing, Arthur?"

Arthur looked at his almost empty sheet. "Not very well…" he admitted, also erasing the exercise.

"I'm sorry Arthur, it seems I'm not a good teacher myself…" he looked at the other sheepishly, but Arthur smiled.

"No way, you're the best! It was because of you that I didn't fail the last test."

"Oh, but now I'm also stuck, how can I help you if I can't help myself?" Alfred looked disappointed with himself, like that time his team lost the game.

"Alfred, I'm serious, you're a greatest teacher, and you know, even the wisest have doubts sometimes." Arthur said that with such a serious face that Alfred ended up laughing.

"What?"

"It's… you look the teacher here!" Alfred replied, still laughing. Arthur blushed slightly and looked at the clock.

"It's probably better if I go, it's getting late…" He got up from the bed (Alfred always complained his ass needed a soft place!), gathering his stuff in his bag and preparing to leave. But Alfred that caught his wrist.

"Wait, Arthur, I need… to say something." The smile had disappeared from his face, being replaced by a very serious expression.

"Alfred, what—"

Alfred just motioned him to stop, getting closer. "You always wondered why I wanted to help you, isn't that right?" Arthur nodded. "I've finally gathered the courage to let you know why."

Arthur didn't say a word, wondering why Alfred was acting that way. He never saw him like that. He had a different glint in his eyes, totally different from the ones he had when he scored or the team won. His eyes were basically shining, a light Arthur never saw before and a small blush was appearing in his face.

"I… I like you! So I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me… Arthur?"

Arthur's face became really white before he passed out. Luckily Alfred was quick enough to grab him before he hit the ground. "Arthur? Oh god, Arthur, are you okay?"

Still grabbing the British, he found himself in his knees. He laid down Arthur and tried to wake him up. "Arthur? Please answer me!" He slapped him gently, but got no response. "Oh my God, Arthur, please, you gotta wake up!"

Since Arthur wasn't showing signs of waking up, he decided to lay him in his bed; that way he would be more comfortable. He never thought that Arthur would faint because of a dinner invitation.

And Alfred waited.

After a while, Arthur's enormous furrowed eyebrows ("They're not that big Alfred, seriously!") twitched slightly, followed by a sigh and the English man opened his eyes, having Alfred by his side, grabbing his hand. The previous events came back to his mind: Alfred's shining eyes, the invitation and his nervousness that made him black out suddenly. Without warning, he sat up really quickly.

"YES I WILL GO TO DINNER WITH YOU!" that surprised the American, who grabbed Arthur's shoulders, trying to make him lay down again.

"You could have said so without fainting! Seriously Arthur, you gave me quite a scare!" he smiled, and Arthur smiled too.

"I'm sorry, I… I wasn't expecting that my feelings would be returned." Arthur admitted, and Alfred's shining eyes came back.

"_Really_? You like me?" he looked like a child now. It was impressive how he could change from the serious mood to a playful one in seconds.

"Really, but now I've a headache because of you, twat!" He joked.

"Better take you home then."

"I'm okay, what are you doing, your…" Alfred had grabbed Arthur from the bed, carrying him bridal style to the door.

"Twat, arsehole, git, barmpot?" He smiled, and Arthur smiled too. After all, in Arthur's opinion, having fainted wasn't that bad.


End file.
